


Three Dots

by IchiBri



Series: JMMonth2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: For their five-year anniversary, Jean plans to propose to Marco, but he has some issues picking out the perfect flowers.JeanMarcoMonth2017 - Prompt Flowers/Dreams





	Three Dots

Mouth dry and palms sweating, Jean gulped.  His fingers twitched as his eyes darted between rows of colored blossoms and petals.  He thought the hard part would be choosing a ring; but compared to his current predicament, ring buying was a walk in the park.  And actually, now that Jean thought about it, he was tempted to take a stroll through a park and pluck the first flower he saw.

But he shook the thought from his head.  Marco deserved more than a spare daisy or dandelion, although Jean knew he’d be happy receiving either.  Jean needed the perfect flower – something that screamed Marco, something that could hold up next to Marco’s brilliant smile.

But not a single colorful bloom spoke to him.  Jean had considered buying the typical red roses to represent love, but they seemed too mainstream.  They weren’t personal enough for the plan he had in mind.  He even whipped out his phone and googled the language of flowers to find the perfect match, but they all lacked… something.  He just couldn’t put his finger on what.

Jean walked between a row or petunias.  With so many different colors and varieties, there had to be one that spoke to him.  Maybe the striped pink and white?  Or the peach-colored petals with dark starry veins?  He peered down to read the tag of one – _Fancy Dress_.  It suited the ruffled petals with their pink and yellow splotches.  But despite their beauty, they weren’t what Jean was looking for.

Maybe he should go with a bouquet of forget-me-nots.  What better way to say _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ than with flowers that symbolized true love?  And the little blue blossoms were adorable – that much they had in common with Marco – but they didn’t strike the right chord.

He passed a section of camellias.  Their delicate layers of petals spiraling around each other, Jean hesitated to brush his finger along one for fear of damaging it.  He could recite what each color symbolized.  Pink – longing for you.  White – you’re adorable.  And red for the flame of my heart.  Any one of them could have described what he felt for Marco, for all three were true.  But still, they didn’t quite fit the bill.

Jean’s courage began to dwindle with each potted plant he passed.  Maybe it was a sign from above that now wasn’t the right time.  Maybe he should buy a pack of seeds and wait for them to flower.  Would growing one himself add that special touch he was looking for?

Jean doubted it would.  And he didn’t want to wait another few months for the seeds to flower.  He wanted to do it now – right this minute if that were possible.

Checking his phone for the time, he sighed.  He told Marco he’d be home at six so they could have a quiet dinner to celebrate their five-year anniversary.  They’d probably do something a little more extravagant over the weekend, but for a Wednesday night, dinner and a movie at home would be more than enough.

Except Jean had bigger plans for their evening.  His hand slipped into his coat pocket.  Fingers wrapping around the little velvet box, Jean sucked in a steadying breath.  He could do this.  He _would_ do this, with or without the perfect flower.

As the minutes ticked by, Jean leaned toward without.  His eyes swept over the rows of potted plants and hanging baskets one last time in hopes he might’ve overlooked the perfect flower, but he hadn’t.  So, Jean headed for the front to exit the store’s garden center.

But as the automatic doors opened in front of him, little novelty pots caught his attention.  Tucked away on a shelf next to bags of fertilizer, the tiny plants and colorful pots were easy to miss.  Jolted by a renewed hope, Jean ducked down the aisle.

Miniature cactus plants of different varieties sat in cutesy, vibrant pots.  A tall, Mickey-Mouse-eared cactus took root in a bright pink pot with a peekaboo pig hanging its hooves and snout over the edge.  Another short and stout cactus with furry yellow spines grew in a pastel blue pot with white polka dots all over.

Jean normally wouldn’t have chosen a cactus for Marco.  If anything, a cactus seemed more suited for himself, what with how prickly he could be at times.  But the two tiny pink blossoms sprouting atop the rounded cactus resembled blushing cheeks, and it was the cutest little plant Jean had ever laid eyes on.

But it was the pot that sold him.  Its simple white color and teacup shape didn’t stand out next to the designs and patterns of the others, but the smiley face upon its front had Jean tenderly gazing down at it.  Two black dots for eyes, a tiny rounded nose, and a simple upturned smile stared back at him.  But what made it perfect was the grouping of three dots on each of its cheeks.

Without a doubt in his mind, Jean cupped the cactus’s pot in his hands.  This was the one.

The cactus sat shotgun on the drive home.  When Jean parked outside his and Marco’s apartment building, he pulled the ring box from his pocket.  He opened the box and stared at the golden band for a long moment.  His fingers trembled as he gingerly took the ring and slipped it onto a piece of pastel green ribbon.

He turned in his seat to face the cactus.  Leaning over he securely tied the ribbon around the pot.  “Okay, buddy,” Jean said with a shaky breath as he picked up the cactus.  “We’re gonna go in there and propose to the love of my life, and I need you to look as cute as possible so he says yes.  Got it?”

Jean sucked in a deep breath to calm his nerves before heading up to their second-floor apartment.  He stopped outside their door and almost considered knocking before remembering he lived there too.  He fished his key out of his pant pocket and unlocked the door.

“I’m ho–” he began as he stepped across the threshold, but the word died in his throat.

Standing before him, Marco waited by the door with both hands clasped behind his back.  Speckled cheeks as pink as the cactus blossoms, Marco’s gaze darted from Jean’s face to the floor.  He rocked back on his heels before rocking forward and thrusting a single yellow sunflower toward Jean.

“Will you marry me?”

Jean stood in stunned silence, eyes widening as the blurted words hung in the air around them.  His gaze fell to the sunflower – so big and bright and beautiful that he almost missed the red bow tied around its stem to hold a golden band in place.

Tears welling in his eyes, Jean swallowed down a quiet sob.  The sound came out as a soft chuckle as he sniffled.  “You beat me to it,” he choked out as he held up the cactus in its teacup pot.

Marco’s gaze slowly softened as his eyes grew watery.  Lips twitching into a smile, he laughed – a short, breathless sound.  “So, is that a yes?”

“Of course, it is, you dork,” Jean said, voice thick with love and gratitude and happiness.  With a single step, he closed the distance between them and pulled Marco into a one-handed hug.  His fingers curled into Marco’s shirt as he nuzzled into his neck.  “Forever and always,” he quietly breathed, letting the words and their meaning seep into the depths of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ichibri on tumblr and twitter


End file.
